The misson for love
by x.lustfulchild.x
Summary: This is just a story I made up on the spot. The plot isn't pre-planned out, but it does and will have a point. It will having pairings in the future. Like most people that start out this is my first time so please R&R.


Disclaimer: Let's get something straight, I do not own any of these characters. For if I did, I certainly wouldn't be here writing this up. I would be having fun with them. So with that out of the way, I can get started.  
  
Side note: Yes, yes, yes, this is my first fanfic that I plan to post up on the board. If you find any spelling errors or typo's or possible OOC content of the characters forgive me do not flame me. I'm beginning.  
  
Summary : The story is still the same time setting, nothing new, possible pairings. I'm actually writing this without having everything planned out in my head. Think angst/romance/comedy all of the above.  
  
Part 1 : The Turmoil  
  
The slim soft lips parted as the breathing dragged a bit, before swallowing up into a gasp. The clear sweat, softened up the harsh cold features of the dark haired boy. Clothed in his pajama shorts a dark blue. The spikey hair was messed a bit with his frequent turning. The moonlight rested just over the white sheets of the bedding, showing the small yet built form of the twelve year old.  
  
"No! Don't do it...Please." The child like voice cried in a begging tone, tears already feeling the dark coffee eyes of the boy who stood there. His hands grasped his head when the blade brought forth the crimson blood.  
  
"Father, mother!!!" A moments rage gathered within his chest, as he cried not wanting to weep but his heart was already sliced then.  
  
What brought him awake then was the pound towards his chest, only feeling a tap when the eyes had snapped open. Where was he again? It felt wet, dirty and the hate was still there. Then that god awful sun-beam child was present before him, pestering him in more ways that one. The gleeful face had spoken it's remark only to bring him to a sitting up position. ' Why the hell are you here?'  
  
The frown soon sketched Naruto's face only bringing somewhat relief to him. As if a 'I got you back for now' feeling entered him. "Baka! Your even more late than Kakashi! Get dressed we have another mission. "  
  
He sighed partially, stretching out his hand to batter away Naruto, waking up for the most part as the cold demeanor took over. "Get out of my place." The raven haired boy glared off towards his team mate as he moved over towards the bathroom to shower and change taking a new set of clothes with him.  
  
"Eeeey?! You think I came here willingly?! Sakura-chan was mad that she couldn't come, if I go back without you now I'd have to face her." He replied, taking a seat on the wooden chair. He couldn't help but slowly question what the boy had been dreaming about. It was enough to make him sweat, instead he only grinned giggling to himself. Figuring it was just some steamy dream, oh of who though? Which girl wouldn't it be, everyone wanted Sasuke. Most of the boys wanted to top him, if not have the charm he had on girls or know his secret. Even their own team mate had a infatuation on him. Claiming it to be more than love! Possible passion. It only made him sick. Why couldn't the girls treat him like that?! Oh well, it would only discourage his training if people already acknowledge him. Especially the girls.  
  
He only had an 'oh' feeling when Naruto had explained why he couldn't go just yet. He washed off the sweat before stepping out. That girl, that girl was something else. He didn't bother to take time and think about them. They were just annoying, all girls in particular. He was only concerned on getting revenge on the one who wiped out his clan. Not play with them, there stupid hay-wire emotions that went off the bat on the smallest thing. Always crying, weak..His mother. Was she like that as well? There was only so much he remembered of her, the kind smile she offered him before giving his lunch. His father just a common man, near the age of retirement as a shinobi. He would be able to spend time with his family soon. "Come on." He had thought off a bit while drying and changing into the dark blue shorts. The sleeves that offered warmth and shelter from burning the pale flesh of his. A dark boy with dark features. Yet, he of all people got teamed up with two happy go'ers. It nearly made him laugh at just that, but team- mates were part of his team. No matter how much he could grow to dislike them, the fact that they were rubbing off on him was even more of an annoyance to him.  
  
"Iya, wait up." The blonde mouthed a bit resting his hands behind the back of his head as the blue eyes turned to look ahead of them. Walking with his care-free attitude. He was the one that acted upon wits rather than relying upon all those super smart planned out moves. 'You need strength and ninja skills' was his motto towards the Hokage name. If he got that, then everyone would be under him. Even his baka partner. Although one could easily dislike the persona of a rock, like ever shinobi they had to be partners. So the hating was only turned to rivalary. A rush a race to which one would be strongest and looked down upon.  
  
"There they are. Sasuke-kun!" The slender arm reached up into the air as the wave was given. The pink alluring hair was hard not to stare at, but the match up of her clothing drew away the attention from just her hair. The eyes were a bit different as well, a girl of color. Green , aqua or sea green. It was difficult to name them a certain color, but easily showed her emotion. The raven eyes drifted from her and over towards his sensei. It didn't take much for him to respond, but if he looked their way that seemed to say it all. A hello, or get away. The man was still reading his book like usual, wrapped up in the possible perverted novel as always.  
  
"Eeh, Sasuke-kun, did you not get any sleep last night? You overslept.." The hand was brought up near the mouth that was covered by the black cloth. Yet, the facial features could slightly be seen had it not been for the nose. It was difficult to tell what really was under that mask. Maybe a giant hairy mole? Or a possible pimple infection..Either way he pushed those thoughts aside glaring in advance at what the white haired man had to say. It never was good when he spoke to you directly, he had already learned that.  
  
"I was up training, plus my alarm clock didn't go off." He cleared up with an exuse that was the truth. He never did approve of lying, nor was fond of it.  
  
The sound of a possible giggle could be heard behind that mask of his, as he was already blushing in advance at just the touchy topic. "Ooh? But I believe that that's not all." With the effects of the book slowly wearing off, but still there, those words he uttered made everyone faulter. "I could have sworn that you were smooching with Sa-ku-ra."  
  
Oh god. Of all possible things the man could have said it was those, and the girl was still there! His thoughts went wild as if trying to find a suitable comeback. Enough to take the man back by his own words and eat his in the process.  
  
"I have no interest in that." He spoke bluntly, before looking over at the dropping girl.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei!!" She yelled a bit, nothing in an angry tone, it just sent her into a blushing fit. Her hands had reached up to cover her cheeks that were burning with embarrassment. The pink hair was pushed back, not believing those words were said. Especially infront of the one of her liking. Oh how she watched and sighed that he would come over and accept her into his arms. Possible show affection. Just the thought of her first kiss being with him...It was to much to bare as she went off into a hazy feeling, her back hitting the floor as she fainted.  
  
"Huh?..Sakura-chan." The head of a golden sun hair turned as he moved over. Fanning the girl till she would wake or grow less heated from the topic. Although the naiveness showed on his face as he only thought it over. Girls are strange..  
  
When the girl had waked, finally the man with the visible eye looked over his students. A mere sigh resting on his lips even though he cared for them. Children still got to them, especially with the fact they couldn't just 'all get along.' It had to be difficult or rather they had to be. "We have a new mission." He grinned inwardly as he had grasped the attention of the three. Only blinking curiously when he heard the expected question.  
  
"It's nothing lame like walking someone's dog is it?" Naruto had a whine to his talk, since that was the last thing he wanted to do. A shinobi that was walking a dog?! How dumb could that be. Yet, the Hokage had gave a useful explanation as to why they had to them. "Ooh? What is it , tell us already." He crossed one arm across his chest before waiting for the child to quiet. "The jounin and I figured you guys needed to do a bit more activity. So were teaming you up with one more team and from there you'll be given instruction. Me and Kurenai already picked you teams to be together."  
  
][ Well, how did you enjoy it? Leave a review atleast so I can go off that! Don't flame me please..I know I didn't really leave it at a cliffhanger just yet, but this thing was going on three pages and it's pretty early. I'll continue it later, enjoy..R&R][ 


End file.
